We used to be freinds
by treehugger789p
Summary: Sabrina's in hell, shes sick and wont make it to her 20th birthday, it gets worse when she moves to forks to see her old friend Bella before she dies, but Bella's a changed person and Sabrina's hunch is that the Cullens are the cause!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well, no much to say here, except that this is , and in my view this is a site designed to let you go crazy, so OOC-ness is like to be expected.**

**Well, lets start ^.^ **

I didn't know her anymore. My turquoise eyes starred at the stranger, that I once called Izzy, much to her demanding to call me 'Bella' instead.

My stomach twisted itself, my heart seemed to stop and erupt in my chest, leaving me to stare at her in some sort of baffeling gaze. I think I heard a woman calling her name, somewhere, some where beyond the door that Bella had opened just enough to see my face.

"Look, just go home kay?" She said, her eyes seemed to bore into mine, had her eyes always looked so, hard? No-they were COLD, almost dead.

I could just stare, my dry throat, was dampened with the salty liquid of my tears. My BEST friend, since I was 11, had just told me to go home, I felt her gaze seemed to make my heart stop.

Bella didn't move, didn't blink, she just waited, waited for me to leave. "O-okay" I heard my voice splutter out. My legs were somehow instructed to leave the premises, I walked to my bike, more like limped.

I took one last glimpse at her,

…..well, what was left of my best friend bella…………

I mounted my bike, and started departing down the earth mounded hill.

**AN, well okay, umm, its kind of a short beginning, everything will be explained later. **

**SO KEEP EM REVIEWS COMING!**


	2. Target aquiredEdawrd Cullen Part1

**OKAY The first paraghraphs al about my OC, so you can just get to the part that says 'But today…' Just informing cause I know how annoying OC's can be.**

I had always made sure that I was _alive_.

Well, the breathing part wasn't that easy, but manageable, but I mean, I tried to live my life, I'm sixteen going on seventeen, and my doctor tells me that I'll never live to be twenty.

At first I cried, a lot, but then I realized that I still had four odd years left, FOUR YEARS to live.

So ever since then, I'd try to live every day as if it were y last day, ever. So that meant being happy around every one, my shrink told me that it was a bad idea to keep my emotions bottled up inside, but it can't be helped, I mean what's the mood that you'd rather wake up in?

'_Danm, I'm still alive, what a waste ,I guess I'll just mope about ill I'm dead, then I can mope about for all eternity, because the world id such an unfair place……'_

**OR **

'_WOW! I'm still alive, there's still so much I can do today!' _

But today, I didn't feel like living, Isabella Swan, my closest friend, had shut me out. We still kept in touch, for like 5 years, it's a long tome but, we sent each other e-mails and then go on skype live just to see how we've changed physically.

But for two years now, Bella's e-mails have been getting more and more scarce. I mean, I get more emails advertising scalp treatments than from her.

Her calls are always cut short, well have always been, seeing as we're on different sides of the world, but still 5 minutes turned into 2, and then 1 and then, about 30 seconds…………

_Flashback_

_By now we had an audience_

"_Izzy, come ON!" I yelled after her._

_I felt my heart race in my chest, as I hurried after Bella, her pace was difficult to keep up with, when did she get so fit?_

"_IZZY!" I called out once more, and then I saw _him.

_Edward Cullen._

_HE was always there, since I got to forks, I see him with Bella all the time, and when ever I get the chance to talk to her, he leads her away, as if he's the parent and I'm the 'bad guy' that she's not meant to talk to. And here he was, leading Bella to his Volvo. _

"_Izzy, don't go with that freakin' ALBINO!" I yelled, hey, it was the only thing I could think of, and its not like I was lying. _

_Somewhere I heard some one laugh, well that's what it sounded like, a really booming-I was a WWE wrestler-champ-laugh._

_I turned and saw that the rest of the Cullen's were there, the tiny one, Alice, and then the blonde guy that seemed like he was ortistic, Jasper, or something, then the Blonde, Rosalie, danm, she looked POD, then next to her was the source of the laugh, Emmett._

_He was the only one laughing._

"_Izzy, look," I took a gulp of air sothat I would't faint, "you can tell me whats going-"_

"_Sabrina!" She didn't even turn around, but I didn't think I could handle her gaze. "Just, leave me alone." And with that, she headed in the Volvo, her master closed the door behind her, and then they drove off._

I decided to wake up. I stretched and rubbed my eyes a few times, they were sore. I sat up, not fully awake, but funchonal enough. I looked around my room, beyond the mess, I saw a wallet sized photo, of me and her, we got the pictures of us by email, and then we just glued them together, but still, that was two years ago.

When my doctors informed me that I had a _really_ short deadline to my life, I thought of seeing Bella for a while before I, well, 'expired'. My parents agreed of course, hey that was a perk of being sick, people did have the sympathy thing for you, and I just flashed my dimples, and before I knew it I was out of Europe and in America.

I went to my laptop, maybe Bella had sent me something, it was a stupid thought, I mean after what happened yesterday.

I had ridden my bike to her house and then she just shut me out again. I went to the b=folder that said 'IZZY'S' EMAILS

I waited for it to load……..

…………nothing………..

Just her last email, from two years ago, I opened it, maybe there was another clue as to what triggered this change in her.

But I already knew it, that stupid albino, Edward Cullen.

_Hey Sabrina, still touring? Sorry I haven't been able to talk in a while, been busy, you'd like Forks, its like rainy and green everyday, and freakishly cold ALL THE TIME!_

I smiled a bit, she knew that I loved that type of weather.

_Well hey I met this guy,_

My smile faded into a pure scowl.

_And he's nice, so I'll keep you updated, cause he's well,_

I bit my lip so hard I swore I tasted blood. I couldn't read this next part, I switched off my laptop, and started getting ready for my doctors appointment.

As I left home and started riding towards Forks Hospital, the rest of Bella's e-mail came to my head, no matter how hard I pedaled to get rid of the thought, it just wouldn't stop flashing in my head

_Well, he's my boyfriend…_..

**WELL that's it for today, thanks a lot for the Favorites, but PLEASE, I need some reviews, even if you just do this: ^.^ or :) or that, I REALLY apriciate it.**


	3. frantinizing with the enemy

**Well, another chapter down ^.^**

"_He's my boyfriend"_

I could feel my pulse quicken, the blood rushing through out my body a little faster with ever passing second. My legs felt the pressure of my abuse as I pedaled in the rain, but I didn't care, not now anyway.

"_Look, just go home okay?" _

Tears ran down my cheeks, this didn't help since it was raining, AND I'm on my bike, AND I have been shut out my best friend, all in two days.

"_Just leave me alone."_

I couldn't get that out of my head. The tears came spilling out, I could taste the salt on my tongue, the pain in my chest. _"Just leave me alone." "He's my boyfriend" __**"Just leave me alone." "He's my boyfriend" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"**_

SMASH!

I felt the impact of something smooth and hard hit me .In an instant I felt shock run over me, then all I felt was the gravel under my jeans as I hit the pavement. I opened my eyes to see that my bike lay 4 inches from me, the handle bars were at an odd angle, and I think I had a flat.

And that's when I heard it,

"Are you OK?" the sound of an angel, no a god. I looked over to see a guy, no wait, Emmett Cullen. EMMETT CULLEN. **EMMETT #%^%^CULLEN! **

I saw his eyes, amber pools of worry and shock gaze into mine, I swear my cheeks must be blood red, _'great now it can match my hair' _I thought, wait, my hair, what if its messed up, wait! What if he tells his brother, what if he tells Bella, what if she thinks I'm a freak that rides in the rain, WHAT IF-

"Hello, can you hear me?" His booming voice brought me back to reality.

"Y-yes, totally," I tried standing up but ended up falling backwards due to the sudden rush of pain in my butt, man that hurt!

"Hey, hey take it easy hippie," He grinned at me and then helped secure my off balance by putting a freakishly strong arm around me.

"Hey did you just call me a hippie." I starred at him acting as if he'd just called me fat. I took his arm off me. It was true, I was a TOTAL hippie at heart, and with my tie-die top, it wasn't _exactly_ a discreet thing about me, but I just loved to play at people sometimes, it's like my gift.

"Oh, jeez, I umm, well ugh" He searched for the right words as I got my bike, well what was left of it anyways.

I turned and starred at him, cold and hard before adding "Well thanks cause I also like the term," I paused to make peace signs "treeehugggerrr" I said in a vibe like tone that only a stoned hippie could master.

He starred at me for two seconds before erupting into fits of laughter. I laughed to, I don't know why but I did.

"Well there goes my bike." I said after laughing, I inspected the damage, nope, she would DEFINATLEY not make it.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, but I seriously didn't see you there,"

"No," I interrupted him, "I was the crazy one you see, I wasn't paying attention." I smiled uncomfortably, "Do you know where the Hospital is?"

"Hey, come on, I'll give you a ride." He offered by opening the door.

"I don't know, taking rides from a stranger is awfully bad." I said in a sing along voice and then pouted, as if on queue, the rain hardened and some thunder erupted in the distance.

Okay, his offer sounded _really_ good right now.

But I couldn't get in, I mean he was a Cullen, and Edward was my target, so technically I should hate him because he's related, no wait he _lives _with the guy. So why am I even TALKING let alone laughing with the guy? I should be ripping him apart and interrogating him about Bella and what kind of brainwashing Edward was up to.

But, Emmett, wasn't _technically _the bad guy, as far as I knew so _technically _it was okay to take a ride with him. And I could get more info on Edward fro him, like I said, he lives with the guy……..and he IS nice, so right! I've just talked myself into taking a ride with Emmett Cullen, and maybe the hormones were also on my side, as I noticed how big and muscular he really is.

He smirked as I got in his HUGE jeep, I mean wow. I'd never known ANY parent to love their child enough to get him a jeep.

When he was done loading my bike into the boot, he picked up on my wonder of his beloved vehicle, because what he did next was totally insane.

"Put on your seat belt." He said. With his voice it sounded more like a command. I obeyed and watched as he put on the radio, fiddling with the station.

"Do you like rock?" He didn't look up as he was fiddling with the radio some more.

"Umm, yegh sure, hey what are you-" My queries were cut short, when the sound of rock music boomed from the radio. He smiled at me like he was high, I had to admit his dimples were cute.

He pushed the pedal to the fullest and before I knew it we were listening to _The Offspring._ At first I had to admit, I was kinda freaked out, I mean this guy drives really fast, but after a few turns, I started enjoying swerving around at what seemed like 100000000 miles an hour.

After some time of singing along to 'your gonna go far kid' and 'Hit it', I started to notice how pale he was, I mean, really notice. My eyes traveled from his face to his muscular neck, and then to his toned biceps.

I think he could sense that I was starring at him because he stopped singing.

He turned his head to me, "So, you're enjoying the view hungh?"

I felt my cheeks flush, and my face reacted into a smile. Great a smile, jeez Sabrina if you're gonna check the guy out don't get caught doing it, and above all, don't smile like an idiot!

He noticed me biting my lip in discomfort, and suddenly he put a huge arm around my shoulder and gently shook me, well the 'gently' part must have been an attempt, because I felt rattled.

"Aww, its ok, I'm touched that you have the hots for me." His immature eyes teased me.

"hahaha" I said sarcastically and smiled back at him, I could feel my heart practically tap-dance in my chest.

"What? Usually my dashing good looks make all the ladies faint." He pretended to run his hand through his short hair.

Gosh he was immature, Sabrina smiled to herself, or just seriously cute in a way. "Oh, you're right I do feel your manly charm affecting me" I had to really stop myself from laughing as I put my hand on my head in a sort of damsel in distress kind of way.

His booming laugh jerked me back up, the sudden sound had taken me by such surprise that I'd managed to hit my head against the window. Pain jerked through me, but out of sheer embarrassment I laughed.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to the hospital for you, right?" He asked through a 'chuckle' (more like a boom boom boom sound)

Oh god, the hospital, this guy must be really good because he made me forget all about my check up, and maybe about my life threatening disease. I bit my lip at the next thought, and about Bella.

"Oh, hey Im sorry if its personal I totally get it."

I mentally bitch slapped myself, here he was being so sweet, and Im being so self centering.

I smiled as I looked _up_ to him, "Nah, I just have to get a," I paused to wipe away a forming tear, god I was really emo today. "shot you know, and I'm really freaked out by needles."

He laughed, and my ears hurt slightly. He turned the corner and I saw the hospital, besides the sign that stated "FORKS HOSPITAL" it was pretty easily to tell that it was infact a hospital, it had a sort of, dead vibe to it.

I was jerked out of my philosophy about hospitals when he opened the door and I fell out slightly. Thank the lordie for seatbelts. I laughed as I got out. The rain had cleared and there was just a sort of heavy drizzle now.

"Hey thanks for the ride"

"No problem" He clapped his hands together in a sort of way that made him look kind of, uncomfortable "So, what time am I picking you up?"

"Huh?"

"Well your bikes pretty busted up," he indicated back to my babies resting place in the back of his jeep, "and well, you can't go home in this weather, they forecasted a thundershower."

"Look, you really can't-" I felt somewhat guilty about him doing all this for me, even when it was MY fault.

"Are you really going to argue with me out here?"

"Well, I-" he cut me off again.

"Cool, so see you in an hour, that's enough time right?"

"Yes, but-" he didn't give me tie to reply, again.

"Great," his voice echoed, in my head as he winked at me "It's a date then!" he winked playfully.

I stood there starring, and after he had waved at me and driven off, did I only wave back at the rear end of a car.

**So Yeagh, kinda amateurish but what the heck!**


End file.
